1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle hitch devices and more specifically it relates to a hitch support system for relieving a portion of the weight placed upon a rear end of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Vehicles have been in use for years. The weight that some trailers or vehicle loads place on the back of the vehicle can be great, and among other things, can cause loss of steering and control. Typically, we have used equalizer bars to relieve a portion of the weight placed upon a rear end of a vehicle. These bars attach to the frame or rear of the vehicle and distribute the tongue weight toward the rear end of the trailer.
There are also devices similar to this invention, but instead of using just one stabilizing wheel, they have two stabilizing wheels. This makes storage for the device, when not in use, more troublesome. Because of the increased size in these two wheeled hitch systems, there may also be more of a hassle to connect them to your vehicle and may require the help more than one person.
Some problems that accompany these equalizer bars are that they are difficult to maneuver around because of their bulkiness and awkward shape. They also only redistribute weight when the vehicle is hooked up to some type of trailer. This limits the equalizer bars availability for usage. At times the vehicle may need some type of stabilization because of a heavy load directly on the vehicle and an equalizer bar will not be sufficient.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for relieving a portion of the weight placed upon a rear end of a vehicle. Particular solutions to relieving weight place upon the back of the vehicle in the past are shown through their limited adaptability (only being able to function with the use of a trailer), and their unnecessary size compared to what is needed to provide stabilization of the vehicle.
In these respects, the hitch support system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of relieving a portion of the weight placed upon a rear end of a vehicle.